Forever
by coolocelot
Summary: Xiaoyu Loves Jin, but does her love persist after she is raped by devil jin? rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Forever

This is just a little fic about Xiaoyu and how her love for jin proves to be unconditional. Xiaoyin pairing R&R

Disclaimer: I Know I look like a bigwig corporation owner, but I am not. I don't own Tekken.

Chapter 1

Jin clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes closed as he stared at himself in the mirror. "No, not now" he thought as he felt the familiar pain of his cursed wings emerging from his back. "Please not now, Xiaoyu is on her way." He whispered to his tormentor. He felt the ache recede and let out a sigh of relief. He did not want Xiaoyu to see him like that. "I never should have invited her here" he thought to himself. His heart leaped as he heard the door bell ring. He felt unsure as he crossed the room to the door. As he opened it he saw the cheery face of his dear Xiaoyu. "Hello Jin! Ready for some mechanical engineering?" she said as she gamboled in and tossed her books on the couch. "Engineering?, That sounds kind of heavy for you Xiao." said Jin in a joking tone. "Why, I have to know how my amusement park is going to work." She sent a glare over her shoulder "and I will get my amusement park." Jin chuckled a little "I have no doubt about it." Xiaoyu smiled and said "and I'll design my own rides. They'll be the best! The ride of your life!" she ended with a dramatic flourish of her arms as she plopped on the couch. Jin smiled and followed suit. "Of course." Jin gazed lovingly down at his beautiful xiaoyu but gripped his arm as he felt a burning. "God no," he whispered as he watched his demonic markings appear. "Oh yes" the devil responded. "What was that?" Xiaoyu asked her eyes barely leaving the page. "Uhhm Nothing" he said as he rushed to the bathroom. "I'll be right back" He slammed the door and looked in the mirror and saw what he feared. His eyes were changing from their natural deep brown to a ghastly white. Jin closed eyes hoping that it was not really happening. "It is." The devil reassured him before silently taking control of Jin's body.

Jin returned from the bathroom and his gaze fell upon the beautiful girl sitting on his couch. Jin's heart gave a little jump at the sight. The devil scowled at what he was feeling in Jin's body. Love? The devil knew no love. He interpreted these feelings as lust. The devil knew lust, how to feed it and to satisfy his hunger. He smiled to himself as he casually walked across the room and locked the doors. Then he joined Xiaoyu on the couch. Gently closing her text book he said in a breathy whisper "Come now like you really expected us to do home work like school children?" "I am a school girl." Xiaoyu said, confused. He gave a deep laugh into her ear "Yes you are. But you see dear I'm an adult with adult needs. You understand?" "Not really." "Well let's just say were going to have some grown up fun." He said before leaning in for a deep kiss. Xiaoyu was caught up momentarily with being kissed by her long time crush. As they broke away she gasped in horror as she saw His eyes were now a cold and icy white. " J-J-Jin?" "Oh that fool, he's ….. unavailable at the moment, but don't worry I wont hurt you. Much. Anyway you know you always wanted to ride Jin.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter of my second fanfic. I decided not to make it as m rated as I previously planned. This version is more like T. Thank You for the reviews tell me what you like and what could be better.

FOREVER

CHAPTER 2

Xiaoyu pulled away from Jin. She tried not to panic "Don't worry Xiao, remember you are a trained fighter you can take anything." She thought to herself. Devil Jin had been reading her thoughts and scoffed at her stupidity. "Xiaoyu, you are a fool. My power is from a realm far different from yours…" he then grabbed her arm and pinned her against the back of the couch. "and there is no one who can handle me."Jin kissed her again with more force than before earning a moan form Xiaoyu. He pulled back and smirked "You are so weak, you don't even have the will power to say no." With that Xiaoyu kneed Jin with all her might right where it counts. Jin doubled over in pain. Pain?, new phenomena for Devil Jin. Xiaoyu pushed him from on top of her and stumbled towards the door. As her fingers brushed the knobbed she was thrown against the wall. Jin made his way across the room where Xiaoyu was gathering herself on the floor. He hauled her up by her pig tails "I was going to take it easy on you but your idiocy has made me reconsider." Xiao was beyond panic, now she was almost in hysterics she let out a wild scream as she pounded his chest. He giggled. Xiaoyu caught him off guard with a kick to the shins followed by street sweeper. Jin fell to the ground and Xiaoyu tried to run but Jin raked his claws down her thighs causing her to scream in pain and join him on the floor. Jin's voice was changing, it was like two voices at once , one throaty and deep and the other one oddly high and creepy as can be. He said "Xiao, I am going to enjoy this…" he stood with supernatural speed and swung her against the door and locked his demonic claws around her wrist "making you scream my name…." he kissed her, muffling her screams as he ran his claws down her body. He made a trail of kisses up and down her neck. He bit down hard and she screamed again. "making you lose control… I'm sure you will enjoy it too." Xiaoyu breathed deeply and tried not to cry. She would not give him the pleasure of seeing her cry. Jin pulled her away from the door and Xiao took that opportunity to ripped her hands free and chuck the nearest the at him. It was a vase. Under normal circumstances Xiaoyu would notice those flowers inside were daffodils, her favorite. And that little card with her name written on it. But these wasn't a normal time and she was hurling the vase at Jins face. It broke into large shards upon impact making cuts along Jins face. Xiaoyu grabbed the door knob and turned it and by the time she realized it was locked Jin had recovered and had thrown Xiaoyu back onto the couch where she began. Jin gingerly touched the scars on his face and felt blood oozing from them. A demented smile crossed his face as he transformed into Full Devil Jin. Xiaoyu gasped in horror as the ghastly wings appeared from his back and the horns emerged from his temples. He grabbed her shirt tearing it easily and ripped her bra of with his teeth. He smiled; he was going to enjoy this. Then he dragged Xiaoyu kicking and screaming to the bedroom. It was then Xiaoyu finally gave up hope and allowed a silent tear to stream down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Xiaoyu was thrown on to the bed. Jin laughed as he saw tears running down her face." Aww is Little Xiao scared?" He traced the tear down her face with his claw leaving a bleeding cut behind. Xiaoyu tried in vain to cover her naked upper body. Jin roughly pulled her arms away and pinned them to the bed. Xiao wriggled under his weight and tried to pull from his grasp. He dug his claws in and kissed her again. He shoved his tongue in her mouth as she abandoned her futil she felt hope was gone she wasnt willing to give him a complete victory. She bit down hard on his tongue filling her mouth with the bitter taste of his blood. He pulled away with a devilish grin. "So,you like it rough." he then pushed her on the floor and then pulled her to her knees. She heard a zipper and then an enormous length was shoved into her mouth. She was pushed back as Jin thrusted his manhood in and out of her mouth. He moan loudly as he grabbed Xiaoyu's pigtails making her take him deeper into her throat. Xiaoyu's tears burned her cuts as one after another traveled down her face. She was running out of air. Jin continued to ram his erection down her throat when with a particularly strong thrust Jin's warm seed spewed in her mouth. She gasped for air as He pulled out. Jin threw Xiaoyu back on the bed before she could catch her breath. "Having fun yet? No? Lets try somthing new" he said as he took his took her breast into his mouth and suckled took pinched the other nipple hard earning a loud moan from Xiaoyu. "Oh so you like this" he said then bit down on the other one. Xiao screamed as Jin takes this as his cue to continue. He ripped her plaid skirt off and tore her panties off with hes teeth. He began licking her clit slowly at first but then faster making Xiao moan. He then brought his tongue into her soaking hot spot. She moaned loudly as he alternated between sucking her clit and licking her pussy. With one last moan Xiao cummed on Jins face. Her wiped his face and looked at Xiaoyu breathing hard "Xiaoyu, tell the truth you enjoyed that didnt you." Xiaoyu shook her head in shame. She was angry at her body for responding to him. "Don't lie to me Xiaoyu. How does this feel? " He said shoving two fingers into her. She moaned loudly as he rammed them in and out "I can tell how much you hate this Xiao, I mean just look at your worthless body covered in sweat and bucking wildly." Xiaoyu was angry that he was right, she was out of control moaning and Moving with the rhythm of his fingers. He slid a third finger in and moved even faster. Xiaoyu had so many mixed feelings. How could something so awful feel so good. Jin sensed her reaching her climax again and began licking her clit. This drove Xiao crazy leading her to an orgasm stronger than the first. Hearing her scream in pleasure made Jin painfully hard. Xiaoyu was panting on the bed as Jin moved back up to eye level and kissed Xiaoyu. "Are you done with your pity party yet because I'd like to get the real party started." He then grabbed Xiaoyu's face roughly with his claws and nodded up and down. " I knew you'd see it my way" he said before shoving his manhood into her. Her eyes widened with pain as he entered her virgin pussy. "Well this will hurt for you then" he said before mercilessly ramming against the barrier popping her cherry in one massive thrust. She screamed in pain as Jin continued to thrust his enormous length in her again and again. Tears ran down her face as she began to feel pleasure. "Do you like?" that Jin asked as he speed up, rapidly crashing into her spot. Xiaoyu moaned loudly in response. "Louder!" Jin commanded thrusting harder. Xiaoyu complied. "Do you like this?" "Yes" she whispered breathlessly on the brink on of another orgasm. " I cant hear you." "YES! JIN, RIGHT THERE ! oh god IM CUMMING!" Xiaoyu screamed reaching her climax. She was ashamed of herself for getting caught up in heat of sex, but at least now it was over. "Wrong" the Devil said flipping her on her her stomach her began to ram her from behind. Jin was moving at a rapid pace, making Xiao scream his name. "Jin, Please stop!" she cried as he grabbed her hips to give himself better penetration. Jin was close to reaching his climax. "Xiao, you're so TIGHT! And HOT" he said thrusting even harder. Finally he reached his climax and sent his warm seed into her leaking hole. As he lay beside her panting he came to realized he wanted more. He grabbed her wrist and kissed her mouth. As he puled away he said "Ready for round two?" before she could answer he was back inside of her pounding her body hard and fast. Xiaoyu's screams filled the continued to fill the night until Jin finally passed out from exhaustion hours later.


	4. Chapter 4

This is the last chapter! READ and REVIEW! New reviewers welcomed. (Sorry this took me so long to put up. Been super busy with end of semester projects)

Jin woke up to the sound of bird calls out side. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and stumbled out of bed. Nature calls. He looked down at himself and thought "hmm, I don't usually go to bed naked." After doing his duty he looked at himself in the mirror and and was not suprised to see his eyes slightly milky. He wondered what the Devil had been up to. He also noticed a few light scars on his face that werent their earlier. The devil gene was healing him and so these scars much be pretty recent. When did this happen? And why is my tongue sore? Jin walked back through his apartment to get some clothes. He was halted as he stepped on a large shard of glass. "What?" he thought wondering why there was a shattered vase on his floor. Actually he was wondering what the heck had happened to his apartment. In addition to the shattered vase , there were text books all over the floor, and miscellaneous things turned over. There were also daffodils on the picked one up and twirled it betweeen his fingers. They reminded him of Xiao, his little flower. He then remembered, "Xiao was here, these were for her." He then recognized a blood streaked card with her name on it. He started to piece the situation together. Xiao you was here, and there is blood on my floor. "I hurt her " he thought sadly. "Where is she " he thought rushing around the living room franticly searching for her. All he found was her torn shirt and bra . He rushed back into his bedroom. "Maybe she got away, I have to find her, I have to apologize." He threw open his closet door and began to get dressed. he then heard sniffling from a corner of his room. He slowly walked over and saw his love naked on the floor in a fetal position. he could see dried blood around scars on herchest legs and face. She looked like she had been attacked by some monster. jin smiled grimly at his own joke realizing that monster was him. When she noticed him she gasped and backed farther into the corner and broke down into sobs. Jin's heart was broken by this. "She is afraid of me, what horrible thing have I done." She looked at him again and said "Jin?" in a whisper that could hardly be heard. "Yes," She relaxed at hearing his response. "Welcome back" she said in a tone closer to her norm." Xiao, what happened?" she sighed "A lot, …" she said before telling him of the nights events. "Xiao, I'm so sorry. I really am ashamed" "Jin it's okay, That man last night wasn't you. " Jin kneeled to the floor infront of Xiaoyu and stuck the flower behind her ear."Xiao, I want you to be safe. Please stay away from me. I don't want to hurt you." She shook her head. "No Jin. I'm here to stay. Forever." He looked at his brave little Xiao. She had been brutally attacked but still had only seen a tiny bit of the danger of the devil. "Xiao,…." He was silenced by a kiss. "Forever." She repeated before they became lost in each others lips.


End file.
